1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound evaporation system and a device thereof for promoting the efficiency of a refrigeration system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that an evaporator is one of parts in a refrigeration system. The evaporator makes the ejected mists of highly pressurized refrigerant absorbing heat such that the liquefied refrigerant can transform into its gaseous state. In other words, the evaporator is a heat supplier to offer heat to the mists of liquefied refrigerant out of a capillary tube or an expansion valve by way of the air, the wind, or the water. This is a theory applied in the refrigeration system for years but, in fact, it is not so perfect in practical application.
It can be understood that the refrigeration system is basically derived from the principle of a cycle with heat transfer and a cold room effect can be obtained by way of refrigerant sucking heat and discharging heat alternately. According to the flow way of refrigerant in the cycle, the refrigerant enters and is pressured by a compressor after leaving the cold room to form in a state of high temperature. Then, the heat in the refrigerant is dissipated to lower down the temperature therein before reaching the cold room. Accordingly, the refrigerant is mostly in a state of liquid at the stage of evaporation and is mostly in a state of gas at the stage of heat suction in the entire process.
The air conditioner is a typical example of refrigeration system. When the refrigerant in the air conditioner is evaporated, the cold air may be fanned into the room to provide cooling effect. When the refrigerant is sucked back to the compressor and then pushed to the heat exchange tube outdoor, the temperature of the refrigerant is decreased by the air or the cooling water outside and condensed to form in a state of liquid before being sent to the evaporation tube indoor. The evaporation tube usually is a coiled copper tube with heat transfer fins thereon. During in the stage of evaporation/heat suction, a problem of condensed water may generate and the condensed water drops downward and gathers beneath the evaporation tube to form an ice flow. The ice flow should be utilized and this is the key spirit of the present invention.
On the other hand, the compressor runs the refrigeration system in a cycle and the power consumption of the compressor is much concerned with the state of the cycling media, i.e., refrigerant. While the refrigerant is sucked back to the compressor in a state of liquid, the compressor has to run with more exertion. Oppositely, while the refrigerant is sucked back to the compressor in a state of gas, the compressor only need to run with less exertion. Less exertion means it is economical for the consumption of electrical power.
For the prior art of refrigeration system, the pipeline is designed to direct the compressor and then to heat exchanging pipeline after the cold room effect. The cold pipe and the hot pipe do not contact with each other such that a great deal of above said condensed water is generated. Furthermore, there is residual liquid refrigerant kept without evaporation. Because the cold condensed water impedes the heat transfer between the refrigerant and the air, it leads the liquid refrigerant moving back to the compressor and results in not only high consumption of power but also low cold room effect.
The object of the present invention to provide a compound evaporation system and a device thereof with which an efficiency of refrigeration system may increase substantially and the power consumption may be lowered advantageously.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.